


Move

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Class Differences, Curvy Reader, F/M, Janitor Reader, Moving, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, charity - Freeform, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis tries to change his girlfriend's situation
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _________  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

In the post-coitus haze of the afternoon, Noctis turns his head to the side and says, “You should move in with me.” 

_____________ nearly jumps and stares at Noctis like he’s just slapped her in the face. “Wha...what?” 

“Yeah,” says Noctis, moving from his back to his side, looking at her in all of her naked, soft glory. “C’mon, I have like, three spare bedrooms in here. Prompto already practically lives in one of them.” 

She shakes her head furiously. “I can’t do that, Noct, I—” 

“You don’t think it’s proper,” sighs Noctis, a little heartbroken. “Because of who I am.” 

“No, it’s—fuck. How do I put this?” She turns on her side to face him—she never tires of looking at her prince naked. “It’s a...I mean I know it’s like, government housing but...I’m on my own, y’know?” 

“It gives you a sense of independence,” Noctis nods. “I understand. I’m sorry if I made you upset. I just want to take care of you.” 

“You do more than enough for me, Noct.” She smiles at him warmly. 

“C’mere.” 

______________ obeys instantly, snuggling up to Noct’s hard, lean form. 

Noctis sighs in utter contentment, molding himself to her soft curves. “I could...just buy you a townhouse in this neighborhood,” he mutters into her hair. He feels her shake her head. 

“Noct, I would—I would feel so bad, I don’t want people to think—your father, your friends—to think that I’m using you, and I don’t...I don’t want you feeling bad for me...” 

“It’s not pity,” says Noctis firmly. “I just...want you to be safe and warm and happy.” 

“I am all of those things right now,” she whispers into his chest, kissing it. 

Noctis shivers as her lips touch his skin. “What _will_ you let me do for you?” 

“Hmmmm,” she says, and there’s a lightness there. “I’ll let you keep making love to me, how about that?” 

“I think I would die if we ever stopped,” chuckles Noctis. “You’re my first, you know.” 

“You mean I crushed your royal virginity in my lemon-scented janitor’s hands?” 

Noctis snorts and hugs her closer. “Yeah, you can add ‘polishes the royal jewels’ to your list of duties.” 

_____________ cackles in laughter and digs her fingers into Noct’s side, which makes him scream and laugh even more. 

“Stop—tickles—aaaahhhh!” he howls. 

“You’re such a dork, I can’t believe you!” she laughs in return as she tickles him with more purpose. 

“Aaaaahhhh—treason—fuck!” screams Noctis as he wiggles out of her grip and lands with a _thud_ on the floor. 

“Shit—are you okay?” ____________ leans over the side and stares worriedly at Noctis. 

The prince is lying on his back trying to catch his breath, still half-laughing as he holds his side. “Fine,” he wheezes out as he gives her a brilliant smile. 

“Sorry,” she says sheepishly. 

Noctis giggles. “‘S fine, I’m fine,” he says as he reaches his hand up. 

_____________ reaches down and helps to haul him back to the bed. 

“Where were we?” asks Noctis as he cuddles up to her again. 

“Hm, well...you asked me to move in with you and I said no.” 

“Right,” breathes Noctis. “And you won’t let me give you a house, either.” 

“You could give my family a house,” she mumbles quietly. 

“Wait—really? You’d let me do that?” 

“There’s like, six people crammed into the one they’ve got now. It only has two bedrooms and one bathroom.” 

“Why don’t you let me get a house for everyone individually?” 

She bites her lip and stares at her prince. “Is that—too much—I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have—” 

“If that’s what you want,” says Noctis quickly, unwilling to let her backtrack. 

“There’s my parents, my aunt and uncle, and their two kids.” 

“So a house for your parents, and a house for your aunt and uncle and cousins.” Noctis nods. “I’ll put Iggy up to it. He'll find a nice neighborhood.” 

Her eyes start to water and she nuzzles into Noct’s soft chest again. “Thank you—I— _I'm_ fine, but they all work so hard, and—we've been here for so long but people still treat immigrants poorly—“ 

“Ssssshhhhh,” purrs Noct as he rubs her back. “I’ll make sure they’re taken care of. They won’t have to worry about house payments anymore, I promise. And they can have room to breathe. I’m happy to do it.” 

A month later, Noctis, his retainers, and half the Kingsglaive are helping __________’s family move out of their old ramshackle house and into two matching three-bedroom houses in a nice neighborhood not far from the adults’ workplaces. ______________’s family can’t help but want to grovel at Noct’s feet, but the prince waves them away and bids them stand, speaking and addressing them as equals. Her mother and aunt cook a traditional Altissian feast for everyone who’s helped, because Noctis helped to fill their refrigerators, too. The prince plays tea party with ____________’s little cousins after the party, and Ignis charms the ladies into giving him their old family recipes. The glaives help to set up all of the furniture, and _____________’s family sleeps well and comfortable for the first time in a long time, finally having comfortable spaces to call their own without the threat of eviction or foreclosure. 


End file.
